Endoscopic exploration of the utero-fallopian region is useful and may become a more general observational modality if a viewing instrument can be build with a front and that is disposable and inexpensive, has a small diameter with potential for transcervical introduction without anesthesia, and can provide high image resolution. The goal of the proposal program is the development of a falloposcope with high resolution imaging optics, irrigation channels and steering mechanisms. The outer diameter of the front end will be about 1mm, small enough to facilitate transcervical use. An inexpensive fiber will replace the currently used, costly coherent bundle as the image guide. The image can be viewed directly or be imaged onto a CCD camera. High image resolution will be maintained in the falloposcope, without reduction of field of view or depth of field. Phase I in vitro experiments will establish the feasibility of the proposed approach by determining the image resolution directly. In Phase II, a prototype instrument will be built and clinically tested. The final falloposcope can be used by gynecologists in office check-ups, without the lengthy delays necessary for resterilization of such an instruments after each use.